herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elastigirl
Elastigirl, (real name Helen Parr), is the wife of Mr. Incredible and mother of their three children Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. She is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. She is voiced by Holly Hunter. She and Mr. Incredible met as superheroes but unlike her husband Elastigirl settled in to civilian life much easier and was unaware of Mr. Incredible's antics until she stumbled upon his secret and she went to rescue him from Syndrome, unaware that Violet and Dash had stowed away on the jet she borrowed from a friend to reach Syndrome's island. After escaping the island Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, Violet and Dash along with Frozone had to save the city from a rampaging Omnidroid and in the process help the world to appreciate heroes again. Powers and Abilities *Elasticity: Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. *Invulnerability: As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. *Bullet Immunity: Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. *Shape-Shifting: She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. *Pilot: Helen is an accomplished pilot, and has military connections from her prior career that she can call on. Trivia *On merchandising she was renamed as Mrs. Incredible. This was due to the fact that the name Elastigirl was actually owned by DC Comics, where Elastigirl was the name of a member of The Doom Patrol, Rita Farr, the adoptive mother of Beast Boy Gallery Elastigirl flirts with Mr. Incredible.jpeg|Elastigirl flirts with Mr. Incredible The Incredibles facing Syndrome's henchmen.png File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Helen Parr arguing with Bob after coming home at midnight and blowing the cover to her Elastigirl_Close_Up_2.jpg Category:Super Hero Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Child Nurturer Category:Feminists Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Parents Category:In love heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Pilots Category:Fighter Category:Married Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Pacifists Category:Retired Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Masked Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Genius Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Ingenue Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Envious Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Super Heroine